Spicy drabbles
by mr-uuki
Summary: for this new chappie its an AU where kakashi is a professor lecturing . kakanaru drabbles, fluff
1. Chapter 1

**Sup guys i do no own naruto!**

**so on with this verrryyy short drabble. that will continue into more drabs**

* * *

"Naruto... what are you making?"

"Um... stuff" Naruto said as he stirred the pot in a rythmic motion adding different spices into the mix.

Kakashi leaned over his student's shoulder and took a whiff of the concoction that was swimming inside it. He hummed in approval while snaking his hands to wrap around the blonde's waist.

"It smells delicious. What's in it?"

Naruto stopped stirring for a bit and tapped his chin trying to recall the contents he put inside.

"Um... what ever I could find in the fridge. Can't remember exactly, nothing is expired right?" Naruto asked glancing over to his lover before heading to the fridge again looking for more things to add into the pot.

Kakashi frowned a bit at the thought and looked warily in the direction of boiling soup 'stuff' that Naruto was making. All the things in his fridge were mostly vegetables and some meat in the freezer and random takeout leftovers. 'Can't taste too bad right?' Alot of Naruto's dishes were a hit or miss but the silver haired jounin still ate it with out complaint even if they were pretty wacky. Last night was tofu stirfried with ground beef that had this add red color and sweet smell to it. Surprisingly the dish tasted good but you couldn't have too much or it would have been too sweet and distasteful with rice. The secret ingredient? Ketchup.

Kakashi snapped out of memory lane and walked over to his companion peering into the refridgerator as well.

"Maa... the fridge is already empty almost... what else do you want to put in the pot?"

Naruto looked over his shoulder with a huge grin on his face that looked physically impossible.

"Ehehehe... Chillies!"

Kakashi cocked an eyebrow before sighing.

"Why?"

Naruto pouted a bit and shut the door.

"Because I want it to be spicy! And you don't have any spicy spices in your cupboard."

"Hm... maybe because I don't like hot things"

Naruto paused in his reply before grinning again walking towards the jounin.

"I'm hot... so do you not like me?"

"You're adorable"

"Not even a little?"

"Mmm... maybe"

"C'mooon" Naruto whined as he hugged Kakashi pouting a bit.

"Don't you have chillies to find? Go ask our neighbor, he might have some."

Naruto brightened as he ran out of their apartment barefooted.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Kakashi's eye twitched slightly as he stared at the steaming bowl infront of him, it seemed that his ball of sunshine wanted to spice up his life literally. Unfortunately, the neighbor was very glad to give away their chillies to Naruto. In fact, they were so happy he came over than they gave him a whole basket full them. Who knew that they were growing chillies in their garden? And Naruto being Naruto, he threw a qaurter of the chillies into the pot.

Naruto sighed happily as he took a seat on his chair and started to eat his meal with great vigor. The silver haired man bit his tongue cursing himself slightly for helping his blonde find chillies. He could smell the spice radiating from the bowl and his eyes slightly stung from the fumes. Kakashi did not want to eat this. Nope, but he had to for his loves sake. The man took a deep breath and started to take a bite. The first few bites weren't too bad, but the heat started to build up and he wasn't halfway done. Sweat started to form around Kakashi's forehead and his eyes started to burn on the insides. 'Oh god... next time I cook. I'm never going to be lazy again for this type of matter.'

Naruto looked accross the table in amusement watching his love trying to consume the hot substance. Kakashi was only two bites away from finishing his dinner and he looked like he was going to die. After his last bite of food, the jounin slammed his hand on the table trying to ignore the burning sensation.

"Naruto... water... milk... something!" Kakashi sputtered feeling the pain in his mouth and lips.

The blonde chuckled a bit as he opened the fridge and poured a glass of milk giving it to his miserable looking lover. Kakashi gave a half-hearted glare through the glass of milk he was drinking.

"Wasn't too bad was it?" Naruto murmured as he sat on the older mans lap wrapping his arms around the other's neck.

Kakashi rolled his eyes as he continued to drink the milk thankful that it was doing its job of soothing his poor mouth. After the fire that was going on his mouth died down Kakashi closed his eyes nuzzling his face against Naruto's blonde locks.

"If you want spicy... fine... but please don't put that much ever again?" Kakashi half pleaded half ordered as he placed his forehead against the other staring into the blue eyes.

"Then say I'm hot" Naruto replied raising an eyebrow.

Kakashi gave his love a deadpanned look realizing that the reason why dinner was unbearably spicy today was his own fault.

"You're hot"

"Thank you"

And with that Naruto placed a kiss agains Kakashi's lips with the hot spices still lingering inside his mouth. To Kakashi's surprise, he didn't mind the excruciating heat from the chillies, but only if he got to taste it from a certain blonde. Hot wasn't so bad after all.

* * *

**Hahaha yeay!... i'm hungry so food fanfic. :P R&R coolios bye! i kinda wat something spicy now**

**till next time**


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own naruto!... anyhow these little short stories are just whatever pops up in my mind.**

* * *

"I'm tired"

"Then go to sleep"

"But... I can't"

"Oh?"

"I can't sleep unless you are... uh ... in bed with me ... too" Naruto said sheepishly blushing while looking at his toes with great interest as he stood next to his lover in the kitchen.

Kakashi stared at his blonde for a bit with an amused look and then back to his missions paper. Damn. And he just started on it too.

"Naruto, I'll be with you soon so do you think you can wait just a bit longer so I can finish this report? I'll join you soon." Kakashi said giving the young man a tired smile.

Naruto blinked and nodded his head in understanding. Then he walked towards the stove turning on the fire for the tea kettle.

"I'll go make some tea then and read some scrolls that Sakura gave me"

"You go do that I'll try to be as quick as I can"

With that, Naruto set down the made tea on the table for the recently assigned anbu captain, gave him a light kiss and walked into their bedroom closing the door quietly. An hour has passed by and Kakashi was still only halfway done. Apparently this was going to take a bit longer than he thought. He sighed and looked at the direction of their shared bedroom. The light was still on and he could hear the movement of rustling scrolls and slight mumbles coming from the blonde. He looked over to the clock infront of him and saw that it was 3 in the morning.

'I guess Iruka is going to have to wait a bit longer for this missions report'

With a smile the silver haired man stretched his limbs and got up from his chair walking towards the bed room. He walked in to find his lover sprawled over their bed with a scroll and couple of books wide open dozing off. Naruto sleepily turned his head around trying to blink the blurriness from his eyes and to fix his attention to Kakashi.

"Are you done?" Naruto asked sleepily before he rolled over to back with his eyes closed. At this point it didn't matter if Kakashi was in bed with him or not. He was tired from trying to stay up and wait.

"No, but it's not like I ever turn in things on time anyways"

The older man lied down on the mattress next to the blonde and started to move the reading material to the floor and table. After the small task was done Kakashi sighed in relief as he started to feel comfortable against the soft mattress and turned his head towards Naruto who was already starting to drift asleep.

"You know, this is going to be a frequent thing now that I have this new job" Kakashi whispered as he moved himself closer wrapping the two of them in blankets. Naruto nodded and wrapped his arm around the other man snuggling his face against the man's chest inhaling his scent.

"It's worth the wait"

It was worth staying up late just to be able to fall asleep feeling safe in your lovers arms. It was comforting.


	3. Chapter 3

i don't own naruto but i got the pitiful idea while in my anthro class that I should be writing a story like this just because...

Summary: This is an alternate universe where the setting takes place in a University. gotta read for the rest.

**This will be dedicated to **

**- Cicatrix6 - for wanting a long passage to read.**

**it's... kinda long?**

* * *

"And so as you can see, this video demonstrated the mourning cry typically done at a funeral in the village" Kakashi drawled as he stopped the video momentarily and turned on the lights of the classroom earning him soft moans and groans from the brightness. He surveyed the room as he continued his lecturing while taking note of certain students. Kakashi knew that his voice wasn't the best for teaching since it was very monotone but it didn't mean that his students shouldn't try to at least pay attention to what he had to say.

His eyes continued to wander and witnessed how some were on their laptops not listening and others on their phone and the very rare nodders who tried to stay awake. His eyes continued to wander the classroom and lingered momentarily on a student who was sleeping in a not so secretive way. In fact this student had his face with his eyes closed on the desk. If silver haired professor were to ever stop talking, he bet that the whole class could hear the snore echoing through the auditorium.

Turning towards his left Kakashi briefly looked at the clock and sighed a bit in frustration. At the rate he was going with constant questions that take up half of the class period, he might have to cut down a lot of material that he wanted to discuss.

"Alright class looks like I went a bit over the class time so we will discuss this topic again next week. Remember that you have a paper due this following class and it has to be in the correct format I stated online. If it isn't, then you will get a zero. Have a good day."

Kakashi mused over the small groans and the shocked faces some of the students made after hearing the last bit. It's fun being a professor sometimes, being able to make your students go through the hardships like constant homework in order to pass his class always amused him. He may have assigned a lot of writing assignments but it was a good indicator to see if they were paying attention to him or not. Plus, if a student didn't pay attention, they always made a lot of bullshit that was fun to read no matter what. Even if they got no credit.

After the many strings of questions that Kakashi was bombarded with at the end of class, the man finally sat down at his desk and sighed in relief that he finally got time to rest and clear his mind. Taking a quick sweep over what he thought was an empty classroom, his eyes quickly spotted the spiky tufts of blonde hair still on the desk. Kakashi smiled a bit as he heard the soft snores echoing through the silent room.

'He must be really tired from yesterday, poor Naru'

Getting up from his seat, the professor walked up the stairs and walked down the aisle of where Naruto was sleeping. Pushing in the many chairs along the way that the students didn't bother to put back in place, Kakashi sat down next to the blonde and lightly shook the young man's shoulder.

"Naruto, you're going to miss your next class if you continue to sleep in my classroom." Kakashi murmured running his hand up and down Naruto's back in hopes that boy would wake up.

Naruto murmured something inaudible and instinctively shifted his body closer on the desk next to Kakashi where their bodies were only a few inches away. If Kakashi wasn't at a school setting he would've join the blonde on the table and take a nap cuddling him, but they were so now wasn't the time.

"Naruto it's time to wake up" Kakashi said again in a more authoritative voice. This time Naruto's head snapped up looking around in a frenzy and instantly calmed down when he felt a familiar presence.

"Professor Hatake...I...didn't" Naruto said slowly looking around to see if there was anyone in the classroom.

"Go to class Naruto, I don't want you to be late and you only have 10 minutes" Kakashi replied softly giving him a smile. "I'll see you after school okay?"

"Uh... Sorry for sleeping in class again Kashi..." Naruto mumbled shifting his gaze to the floor.

"It's alright, you've been busy lately and its understandable" Kakashi said in reassurance. "I'll go over it with you again when you come home from your meetings and practice. But I'm not helping you with your assignment."

Naruto nodded giving the older man a sheepish smile and then turned to run out of the classroom "Bye Professor! Have a good day!"

Kakashi rose an eyebrow at his lovers departure and inwardly smiled. 'And a good day I will have. Today, tomorrow, everyday as long as I know you are with me'

* * *

**kinda stopped it pretty short... but eh. if i want to continue it i'll continue it R&R**


End file.
